


适婚之后17

by qingsongyuyue



Category: h - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:21:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22264045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qingsongyuyue/pseuds/qingsongyuyue
Relationships: 田柾国/金泰亨
Kudos: 12





	适婚之后17

田柾国覆唇上去。

金泰亨闭上了眼睛，双手止不住的乱摸，田柾国的身体果然全都硬硬的。

刚刚田柾国不敢下手，自己衣服都脱好了而金泰亨身上的衣服还穿的好好的，不过他的衣服下面已经有了凸起，再加上失神的眼睛，显得格外色情。

“泰泰，衣服，是你自己脱，还是我帮你脱?

金泰亨这个时候脑子还算清醒，在心里默默权衡着这两个选择:我自己脱，是不是显得太迫不及待了?可是让他帮我脱，又好羞耻..算了 “我，我不想动。”金泰亨软软地说。

田柾国笑出了声，因为染着情欲，笑声也没有以往的清脆。“好，那我来。”

田柾国俯身向下，慢慢地拉下金泰亨的裤子,金泰亨下意识的拱起身子想要遮挡结果又被田柾国压到身下，他喘息声好像又粗重了几分。

太尴尬了，金泰亨觉得，原来做那种事的时候都这么安静的吗?

“号锡哥说，那种情况还蛮舒服的。

“原来已经问过号锡哥了吗?看来泰泰其实早就想了。”

得，更尴尬了，还不如不说话。

“那件事应该一般是蛮舒服的，可是号锡哥有没有告诉泰泰，如果在做那件事的时候提起别的男人，舒不舒服就不一定了吗?

金泰亨有些慌张:“会，会很痛吗?我怕痛。”  
“我不会让你痛的。”

“可是那么大，怎么会不痛. .”田柾国听完下身又胀大了几分。

“泰泰。”田柾国开始用舌头舔金泰亨的嘴唇

“我本来挺有信心让你舒服的，可你要是再说点儿什么，我怕我真的会控制不住弄疼...”金泰亨抿了抿嘴唇，示意自己会闭嘴。

田柾国的嘴唇开始转移到脖颈，喉结上，眼前这人下身已经一丝不挂了， 上身的衣服还完整，可是他却不着急为他脱下来，好像是要满足自己什么恶趣味一-样。 隔着衣服的揉搓甚至都能感受到对方胸前那两颗红豆的凸起。  
“泰泰，好敏感啊。”

金泰亨咬着嘴唇，害怕有什么奇怪的声音从自己嘴里泄出来，身体开始觉得燥热，他想伸手去脱自己的上衣，却被压在身上的人制止住。

“别动，全都让我来，泰泰躺好就可以，我累了的话，泰泰再动。”

金泰亨觉得自己可能一辈子都不用动了?

避孕套和润滑液是早就备好的，两个人也都硬挺了一段儿时间，可是田柾国还是想让金泰亨拥有舒服难忘的第一一次， 不顾自己的照顾起金泰亨的小兄弟。

金泰亨平时本就很少自慰，那里敏感的要命,被田柾国刚握在手里的时候就差点儿忍不住要射出来，完全是靠自己那点儿仅存的理智和自尊心忍下去的。

田柾国的手上下撸动，看着金泰亨紧闭的双眼，皱紧的眉头和紧紧抿住的嘴唇。  
在忍吗?田柾国加快手.上的撸动，另一只手还探进金泰亨的上衣不断的抚摸他的身体。

等到田柾国开始轻轻捏掐金泰亨胸前那两点的时候，金泰亨终于控制不住呻吟出声来。田柾国感受到了手上的东西颤动了两下，然后浓稠的液体从马眼里射了出来，几乎完全射在那件上衣上。

田柾国勾唇，这才把金泰亨的.上衣解开脱下

“泰泰，舒服吗?’

金泰亨眼睛已经睁开了，可是目光涣散，还大口喘着粗气，完全没有回应田柾国。

田柾国在手指上抹上润滑液，开始向那后方探去，身下的人刚刚经历过高潮，对外界的刺激反应比较迟钝，好像并没有露出什么不适,田柾国趁机又加了一根手指，这个时候身下的人才开始皱眉。

“柾国，后面有点儿胀。”  
“痛吗?”  
“不痛， 就是有点儿胀。”  
“不痛就好。”

田柾国把人翻了个身，对方好像太累了，闭着眼趴在了床上，他往手上加了点儿润滑液，又探进去了一根手指。见金泰亨没有怎么反抗，就开始模拟性交的姿态，开始抽插。

虽然眼睛还闭着，可是眉头好像已经舒展了,看似适应了这种情况。田柾国趴在金泰亨背上，把头埋在了金泰亨的颈侧。

“我要进去了。”田柾国边摩蹉着金泰亨的耳朵边说。

见对方没有回应，田柾国给自己带上避孕套,扶着自己早就肿胀的发疼的性器抵住刚刚扩张过得穴口慢慢插入。

“唔，啊，...太大了，，，”金泰亨开始小小的挣扎，可他太累了，完全没有力气。

“宝贝儿，我慢一点儿，可是你不要推我出来，我真的忍不住了。”

金泰亨因为那句宝贝儿，大脑什么仅存的理智都不剩了，闭着眼点了点头。

因为手指和性器的差距太大，肠壁对田柾国来说依旧紧致，再加上不想让泰亨疼痛，他的进入异常艰难。

“都，都进来了吗?“快了，宝贝儿。’

“我可以了，你都进来吧。

其实穴口外面还有一半,不过听到泰亨说他可以了，田柾国就等不及的全都挤了进去。

“啊~”金泰亨叫出声来  
“怎么了宝贝，疼吗?”  
“有点儿，不过没关系，你说你会让我舒服的”  
“马上让你舒服”

田柾国勾唇，开始缓慢的抽动性器。性器在金泰亨湿软的后穴的包裹下开始不那么难受了，他还不忘要让泰泰享受极致的第一次， 就开始寻找那个特殊的开关。

金泰亨受到刺激，却只会不受控制地嗯嗯啊啊的叫，直到田柾国戳到一个地方的时候，叫声才变了调。

“找到了!”田柾国看控制不住的兴奋。“我真的要开始了!”

“找，找到什么..啊~”

金泰亨还没说完的话被田柾国撞了回去，他觉得身上的人不一样了，好像现在对方的主场才刚开始。可是他现在已经想不了这么多了，那个地方被身上的人不断的顶弄，自己又快射

“啊..柾国，慢..慢点儿，我._我快不行了，唔啊”

田柾国哪里会慢?身下的人完全是非常舒服的状态,不过是心口不一罢了，这样想着，田柾国又加快了抽插。

“泰泰，宝贝儿..”

“..真的，不行...不要,不要一直碰那....好舒服..快一点儿，再快一点儿..”金泰亨已经完全不知道自己在说些什么

感受到金泰亨的呻吟声变快，田柾国知道他又要射了，想要跟他一起享受欢愉，田柾国开始冲刺，终于在冲刺了数十下之后，身下的人又射了出来，高潮的后穴突然夹紧让田柾国也释放了

两人叠趴在床上,大口喘着粗气。

“舒服吗?”

“舒，舒服..想让你也舒服...”

“我也很舒服。”

田柾国在金泰亨的耳边发出气音，还舔咬着金泰亨的耳朵，好像还想接着猎食。

“你戴着那个东西，怎么会舒服..”

“嗯?”

“我...我还想要..你不要戴那个东西了..”.

田柾国真的要没什么理智了。“可是那样不安全。”

“有什么不安全?我只有你，你不是也只有我吗”

“泰泰。我真的要疯了，你这样..”田柾国又埋在金泰亨肩膀上

“我，我是认真的..”

“好。泰泰说什么我都满足你。

田柾国跪坐起来摘下避孕套，直接往性器上抹上润滑液，又挺了进去。


End file.
